neo_naruto_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Doujutsu
Doujutsus Dōjutsu(瞳術; English TV "Visual Jutsu"; Literally meaning "EyeTechniques") are genetic ninja abilities that utilise the eyes, granting the wielder ocular abilities. Being a by-product of specific kekkei genkai, dōjutsu are not classified as one of the major jutsu types. They do not require the use of hand seals and in some cases facilitate in the use of or defence against genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and then defeat their opponent. All known dōjutsu also provide the user with some unique abilities, such as an extended field of vision or predictive capabilities. The use of dōjutsu often-time consumes a great deal of chakra. It should also be noted that along with the eye itself, techniques that stem from the eye's use are also known as dōjutsu. Some of those techniques can be used without an activated dōjutsu and even if the user does not actually possess eyes at all. By transplanting the eye in question, it is possible for people to possess the dōjutsu, despite not being in the clan that the dōjutsu originates from. Among all known dōjutsu, the Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Sharingan are known collectively as the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; English TV "Three Great Visual Jutsu"; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"). What's on this page Here's the list of all the availible doujutsus that you can redeem for exp points Doujutsu list 1) Basic Byakugan without powers- 50 exp (Required-Lvl1, Hyuuga Bloodline) 2)2 tomoe Sharingan- 375 exp (Required-Lvl 7, Uchiha bloodline) 3)Byakugan able to spot vital points only-550 exp (Required lvl 10, Hyuuga Bloodline) 4) 3 tomoe Sharingan- 550 exp(Required-Lvl 10, Uchiha bloodline) 5)Full powered Byakugan-1000 exp(Required-Lvl 20, Hyuuga bloodline) 6)Tengan- 1300 exp (Required-lvl 25, Uchiha bloodline,only for Shinime Uchiha) 7)Mangekyou Sharingan -1850 exp(Required-lvl 35, Uchiha bloodline, Death of someone close to you) 8)Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan-2225 exp(Required- lvl 42, Uchiha bloodline, Mangekyou Sharingan, Someone else’s mangekyou sharingan) 9)Darkblood Sharingan- 2500 exp(Required- lvl 50, Mangekyou Sharingan, Holy dragon’s seal, only for Kuraishi Uchiha) 10)Eye of the sage- 2750 exp(Required-lvl 53, A sage teacher, sage mode) 11)Uchiha Elder’s eye- 2825 exp(Required-lvl 55, Tengan, only for Shinime Uchiha) ____________________________________________________________________________________ ((As the tailed beasts are already taken by canon characters, the following mentioned are tailed beasts from Menma’s universe, the Kuro Bijjus. )) ____________________________________________________________________________________ 12)One tail’s eye- 3150 exp(Required-lvl 60, One tail, One tail’s chakra.) 13)Two tail’s eye- 3200 exp(Required-lvl 61, Two tails, Two tails’ chakra) 14)Three tail’s eye- 3250 exp(Required-lvl 62, Three tails, Three tails’ chakra.) Four tail’s eye- 3300 exp(Required-lvl 63, Four tails, Four tails’ chakra) 15)Five tail’s eye-3350 exp(Required-lvl 64, Five tails. Five tails’ chakra) 16)Six tail’s eye- 3400 exp(Required-lvl 65, Six tails, Six tails’ chakra) 17)Seven tail’s eye- 3450 exp ( Required- lvl 66, Seven tails, Seven tail’s chakra) 18)Eight tail’s eye- 3500 exp (Required-lvl 67, Eight tails, Eight tails’ chakra) 19)Nine tail’s eye- 3600 exp (Requires-lvl 70, Nine tails, Nine tail’s chakra, for Menma only.) 20)Rinnegan- 4000 exp (Required-lvl 75, Uchiha bloodline with Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and a Senju killed/Senju bloodline with 2 Uchihas with Mangekyou Sharingan killed.)